


The Legend of the Serpentine

by Amber2002161



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Other, Snakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber2002161/pseuds/Amber2002161
Summary: The Enforcers encounter an evil force not even they can defeat in the form of an ancient civilization known as the Serpentine! Can they work together with some rebels from a galaxy far, far, away and a team of superheroes to stop the reptiles?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The Legend of the Serpentine

A/N: This is a crossover story between YGO 5D's, Teen Titans, and Star Wars I did on Deviantart

Rain and thunder fell outside of Titans Tower that one night. On the couch sat Ahsoka Tano, still recovering from her emergency surgery, and the brutal Operation Nightfall. She tossed and turned and found it generally hard to sleep with the IV sticking out of her arm. "Uggghhh..." she moaned as she turned over and pressed a button on her T-Communicator.

Mere minutes later, Raven entered the room and looked at the Tortugan, and her girlfriend. "What's up Sok-Sok?" She asked, sounding freindlier than usual.

"I can't sleep with this thing." She said pointing to the IV.

"I see...how about a story to pass the time?" Asked Raven.

Ahsoka gave a skeptical look. What was she a child?

Raven materialized her book before the two and found the most recent topic she was reading on. "Here it is...THE LEGEND OF THE SERPENTINE..."

'Before man walked the Earth, the Serpentine ruled the Earth. They were broken off into five tribes: the Hypnobrai, the Fangpyre, the Venomari, the Constracti, and Anacondria. Each tribe had an aspect that would differentiate them from the others. Though aggressive and always battling for the power, the Tribes became oblivious to the rise of man. The Serpentine came into conflict with man, and wanted them ERADICTAED. The tribes banded together under the rule of the fabled Snake king: Pythor. Pythor was cruel and effective, launching campgains of unspeakable brutality at man. It seemed that man was doomed, until they came into conflict with the Romans...and Caesar. Caesar himself saw to their defeat, he banished the tribes to various locations all over Europe and the world, and imprisoned all four of the Serpentine Generals and King Pythor in forms of stone, to never do harm again...it is believed that if any mortal wanders into the resting place of the Serpentine leaders, and says the cursed words...the snakes will once again return and exact their vengeance'

By now Ahsoka had fallen asleep. Raven weakly smirked as she yawned and left the book on the table as she went back to her room for the night.

Elsewhere...

The Enforcers were crashing at Yusei's apartment. Ever since they all helped save New Domino City from every threat the enemy threw at them, the city government bought them new places to live. No longer did they have to steal from the rich to survive, nor did the city treat them like criminals. They were treated like heroes.

Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin decided to pass the evening by playing video games. None of them were particularly great at them, but they were only doing it for the laughs. None of them had this much fun in years.

However, little did any of them know, they would have to save the world once again.

Outside, a small purple snake watched them, and began to maneuver its way into the house. It slithered past some of their junk food and simply watched them enjoy themselves.  
They were playing Super Smash Bros. Switch and having a great time. Crow was playing as Luigi and knocked Jack off the edge of the arena.

"Damn it!" cursed Jack. "I'll get you for this!"

"Ha ha! Come and get me!" laughed Crow.

The Snake narrowed its eyes as it slithered forward some more now. It was now near the couch they were sitting on.

"Calm down, Jack and Crow. It's just a game," grinned Yusei. He moved towards the couch with the snake.

The Snake simply locked eyes with him as he leaned over to get some more food. It's small red pupils locking with his.

"Yusei gasped in shock when he saw the snake. "What the-?! What's a snake doing in my house?!"

It blinked back and began to slither off, almost leading trying to lead him somewhere.

"Did you leave the window open, Yusei?" asked Crow.

"Wait, guys. I think it's trying to tell us something," said Kalin.

It blinked a bit and locked eyes as it indicated it wanted them to follow it.

"Uh, what's it doing?" asked Jack.

"It wants us to follow him," replied Kalin.

It watched them still and waited for them to leave with it.

"I guess we have no choice. Let's go," said Yusei.

The snake led them at a quick pace, even sometimes making them break into a jog to keep pace with it. Eventually they were led to what looked like a series of ruins. The Enforcers were completely baffled when they saw the ruins.

"I don't remember ever seeing this before," stated Crow.

They were older, definitely dating the English colonies by a few centuries even. There were many hieroglyphics and such, the snake was on what looked like a panel, and it motioned them to it.

"Hieroglyphs? I wonder who built them?" asked Yusei.

"We've dealt with this kind of stuff before. This can't be any different than the Nazca Lines," scoffed Jack.

The snake made a small hiss as it motioned them to the small pressure plate in one of the columns. Yusei suddenly got a phone call from Akiza. When he saw her name and number appear on the screen, he sighed and tapped the 'Accept' key. Akiza wasn't someone who should be messed with.

"Yusei? Where did you and the others go?! I thought you were at home!" shouted Akiza.

"Uh, sorry Akiza. I can explain..."gulped Yusei nervously.

The Snake began to get aggressive and hiss louder as it moved its eyes between them and and then panel.

"There's something about this panel that's making this snake act strange," said Kalin.

"What should we do about it?" asked Crow.

The Snake gave an 'unamused face' as it began to try to push the panel, which it was very unsuccessful at.

"Do you need help snake?" asked Crow. He tried pushing the panel himself.

The Snake didn't respond as the floor panels began to descend and made a downward spiraling staircase.

"Whoa! A staircase!" yelled Crow.

"This is nuts!" stated Jack.

They followed it down and dealt with a few more obstacles here and there before coming across some kind of crypt. In it were four statues of what appeared to be snake humanoids, and some kind of vault behind the four. The Enforcers were confused by the statues.

"Snake-humans?" asked Crow. "Who are they?"

"Not only, that. There also appears to be something behind them too," said Yusei.

The Snake now motioned them to a very small snake idol in the exact center of the room. It's 'face' now seemed a bit sinister.

"An idol? Does the snake want us to take it or something?" asked Jack.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," said Kalin. "Something seems off."

The idols eyes glowed a bit now, evidently being made from both gold and crystal!

"Man, if we take it though, imagine how rich we'll be though!" exclaimed Crow.

The temptations rose as the idol seemed to glow an even brighter shade of gold. Yusei is hesitant. "I agree with Kalin. It looks too good to be true."

The snake then bit Yusei! In the reflex he accidentally knocked the idol off its stand, and shattered it. Purple substance emerges from the broken model and begins to swarm small canals leading to the statues!

"Yusei!" cried the other team members. They stepped back in horror as they saw the strange purple substance.

The vile elixir began to make parts of the statue glow around it. The creatures in the statue now began to look less stone and more lifelike then before.

"What did you do to it, Yusei?!" snapped Jack.

"I swear I did not do anything!" retorted Yusei. "It moved on its own!"

The statues were really coming to life now as they heard more hisses and saw the statues eyes glow. It would be definitely be a good time to take cover or hide.

"I think it's time that we run from this place," said Kalin. He activated his duel disk just in case.

The statues were now fully organic once more, and the four multi colored snakes dropped to the ground.

"It issss truly magnificent...I thought it would be eternity until we were releasssed" said the Green one.

"But why now have we returned?" Asked the black one.

"Skalidor...it is obvious it isss the Age of the Ssserpentine once more" said the Blue one. "We were dessstined to return, and now that moment hassss arrived, perhapssss a kinsssman was freed and returned to usss."

"Or...it is that we were simply released by a misguided fool" said another. The vault has now opened and all the trio would see were two red eyes, accompanied by the body of Pythor.

The four Generals bowed to their leader.

"What the hell?! They're alive?!" exclaimed Jack.

"We really shouldn't have trusted that snake!" yelled Crow.

Yusei and Kalin gritted their teeth as they tried to come up with a plan. Their first plan was to summon monsters, however, they were concerned it would put too much strain on Kalin's body.

"At ease Generals..." said Pythor, speaking with his inconceivable English accent and Anglican speech. The snake from before slithered to him and he smirked. "And I do have a feeling, my fellow acolytes...that those who brought us back, are STILL HERE."

The Enforcers felt uneasy by their mannerisms and decided it was best to flee as quietly as possible. Yusei gave one last look to see Pythor disappear before his eyes. The Snake King reappeared before the Enforcers as they were about to exit. "And what do we have here my fellow serpents...MERE CHILDREN?" He mocked.

"Damn it!" they all muttered under their breaths.

Yusei stepped up first. "We aren't here to fight you! We were merely exploring and conducting research!"

Pythor narrowed his eyes and saw through the lie. "And what are you exactly researching boy?"

Yusei tried to hide his fear. "Ancient civilizations, sir!"

"And who would possibly know of the SERPENTINE?" He asked. He was aware now that the lie was breaking. The other four Generals had now encircled them.

"A snake led us here!" stated Yusei. He wasn't sure what else to say, as none of his friends heard of The Serpentine before.

Pythor smirked as he hissed a bit. "So...you try treating me as a fool and lie to me?" He mocked trying to scare them.

"Who are you freaks anyway?!" snapped Jack.

"We..." he chuckled a bit to himself. "We are the Serpentine" said Pythor. "The rightful rulers of this realm."

"Rightful rulers?" asked Yusei.

"Then how come we never heard of you guys before?" asked Crow.

"Becausssse you apessss have long forgotten the Ssserpentinr wars of old" hissed the Blue one, who they now knew was named Skales.

"Uh, sorry, to disappoint ya, Mr. Scaly Guy, but we've never heard of your society before," said Crow. In a way he was right, as none of the Enforcers formally went to school.

"As expected..." said Pythor. "Arrogant young fools dabbling with powers they don't understand...ultimately DOOMING THEM!"

"Powers?" asked Kalin. "What do you mean by that?"

Pythor threw them before the snake generals. Fangtom looked at Jack and prepared to bite him.

"Look out Jack!" yelled everyone.

At that moment, Kalin activated his psychic aura. "Yusei! Crow! Let be borrow your monsters! The two nodded, but Kalin decided it was best to start on the defensive first.

"I activate the trap, Infernity Barrier!"

Fangtom hissed as his teeth hit the barrier. "How clever...sssss"

back. "As a psychic in our midst?"

"That's right. I am what they call 'The Death God'", glared Kalin.

Yusei gave him Stardust Dragon and Crow gave him Black-Winged Dragon.

Pythor glared a bit as he simply did a hand motion. Skalidor quickly drilled down from where he was. He then popped back in their barrier and began to attack with his staff.

Kalin used his power to bring Yusei's and Crow's dragons to life.

"Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"Soar to power, Black-Winged Dragon!"

Skalidor then used his deadly tail and wrapped it around Kalin, beginning to literally STRANGLE him.

Skalidor noticed and hissed at them. "One sssstep more and I kill the child"

"E-every-one...I'm...sorry..."muttered Kalin.

"No! We won't leave you, Kalin!" yelled Yusei.

"Very well..." said Pythor who was now clapping. "I will give you ONE CHANCE...don't interfere with our plans...and we won't KILL you"

The Enforcers all gritted their teeth and nodded.

"You better keep your promise," growled Yusei.

"Me, break a promise...the great Pythor P Chumbsworth NEVER goes back on his word" evidently a lie.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, snake guy," grumbled Jack.

"Now LEAVE..." he watched them leave before turning to his Generals.

"We cannot Keep then alive Pythor..." began Skales. "We musssst deal with them."

"Correction my lacke, I will deal with them...you have OTHER tasks!" Pythor. pulled down a tapestry, revealing each location of the four Serpentine tombs.

The Enforcers began walking out of the tomb. Yusei and Jack held Kalin by his shoulders to support him.

"Are you alright, Kalin?" asked Yusei.

"I'm fine, thank you," groaned Kalin.

Pythor had turned invisible and followed them home. Getting home wasn't a relief for the boys as they now had an angry wife to deal with. Akiza was seething with anger at the men when she saw the scrapes on bruises on them, especially on Kalin.

"Yusei! Guys! Where did you go?! I was worried sick about you all night and you didn't answer my phone calls!"

"Akiza...you're right. You have every right to be upset..."sighed Yusei.

"We can explain..."muttered Kalin.

Pythor grinned as he let himself in to their home. He listened to their argument from a distance.

"It all started when the four of us were playing games. You know, normal, everyday stuff," started Kalin.

"Suddenly, I noticed a snake on our couch. The snake couldn't speak human, but it sounded like it was trying to tell us something," added Yusei.

"The snake led us to some strange ruins that we never saw before," continued Crow.

"But before we could study them, huge monstrous snake demons attacked us!" finished Jack.

Azika was having none of it. She had the most unamused face ever.

"So, let me get this straight. You four followed a strange snake to a cave you never heard about and got ambushed by monsters?"

They comically nodded in unison. Little did they know Pythor was now inside and in the living room.

Akiza sighed in disbelief. "You four are so reckless." She went up to Kalin, who looked the most out of shape, and began using her healing powers on him.

He would still have some of the marks from Skalidor. Yusei and Jack went into another room and were shocked by Pythor standing in their living room!

Yusei and Jack jumped in terror when they saw Pythor.

"Y-you! What the heck are you doing in our house?!" yelled Jack.

"How did you follow us?" growled Yusei.

"It's not that complicated...you are very obnoxious" he said. "And WHY am I here...well I can't have you go and spewing out secrets everywhere!" His eyes seemed to turn a shade darker as he stared them down.

Akiza was horrified. "Is that one of those monsters you were talking about?!"

Kalin tried getting up, but his body still ached from the previous fight. "Leave Yusei and Jack alone!"

Pythor simply laughed. "Hehehe...nice and afraid!" He hissed. His staff shined against the light now as he stood in more of a predatory pose, his long neck bending a bit.

Yusei was horrified that Kalin might get wounded further, or even worse, get killed for the third time.

"Kalin! Don't do this! We'll handle him!"

"Oh but do Kalin!" mocked Pythor. "You should be honored at receiving a death from ME!"

"Only if you can beat me!" A dark purple aura enveloped the leader and his face became shrouded by the shadows of his bangs. His eyes also appeared to glow gold.

"Kalin! What do you think you're doing?! You're not fully healed!" cried Akiza.

"It seems this snake has fully awakened the 'Death God', muttered Yusei.

Pythor smirked "oh my...I'm PETRIFIED!" He sarcastically said.

Kalin glared at Pythor but said nothing. Instead, he drew the top card of his deck, looked at it, and smirked evilly.

Pythor hissed as his teeth now showed a bit as he looked at Kalin. "And what is your mere card going to do?"

"You'll soon see. I summon Infernity Doom Slinger!" The card glowed and a demonic-looking biker with a skull mask appeared. Pythor blinked a bit as he saw this happen.

"Let's play a little game, snake. You guess what type of card is on the top of my deck. If it's a monster, Infernity Doom Slinger will hit you for massive damage. But if it's a spell or trap, I take the damage instead. Or you can refuse all together. So, what will it be, snake?"

Yusei and the others stood back in disbelief.

Pythor stroked his 'chin'. "My my man has become cowardice in these past millennia...having other creatures battle for you!" He hissed as he turned invisible. He reappeared behind him and hissed some more. "I will accept your little game boy..."

"Very well. I draw!" Kalin closed his eyes and slowly drew the top card of his deck.

"Is he crazy, playing Russian Roulette?!" yelled Jack. "What if he fails?"

"He's done this before. He can do this. We just have to believe in him!" said Yusei.

Python focused a bit. "I believe it is a...trap card?" He asked.

Kalin drew the card and smirked. "I'm afraid luck is on my side today. For it is a monster! Infernity Doom Slinger, sling him!" The demonic gunman aimed its gun at Pythor and fired.

"YAHH!" Said Pythor as he dodged. He had a quick breather before he was shot against the wall, causing a frame to fall. He began to cackle a bit.

"No way! it didn't work!" exclaimed Crow.

Kalin glared at Pythor. The dark aura and shadows surrounding him made it difficult for his friends to tell how he was feeling.

"Hmm, it seems you survived my attack. But that only prolongs your suffering. Are you ready for Round 2?"

"Actually, I think it's MY TURN!" Said Pythor, a half growl/hiss. He turned invisible, appeared behind Kailin and slashed at him with his Serpentine staff.

"Gahh!" yelled Kalin as he clutched his shoulder.

"Kalin!" yelled everyone.

"Alright! I can't stand around and do nothing! It's time you fight two psychics!" yelled Akiza as she activated her aura.

Pythor looked back at her. "And what possibly are you going to do little GIRL?" He asked, unaware of what was coming.

"I summon Evil Thorn! And I set 2 cards!" yelled Akiza.

Meanwhile, Yusei, Jack, and Crow rushed over to check on Kalin.

The Snake king raised a brow. "You seriously think YOUR little cards will harm me? Your more pathetic than any of that lot over there" he pointed to the guys.

"You don't want to mess with me, trust me," stated Akiza coldly. "Now, Evil Thorn! Attack him!"

Meanwhile, the Enforcers were watching her.

"Be careful, Akiza..." muttered Yusei.

"I'm sorry everyone, I let you all down..." sighed Kalin.

Phythor cockily smirked as he was suddenly thrust back. "AHh!" He fell against the wall and now growled.

"When Evil Thorn is tributed, I can special summon two more! Next, I summon the Tuner monster Twilight Rose Knight and activate her effect! This lets me special summon 1 level four or lower Plant-type monster from my hand! So come out, Dark Verger!"

"A tuner monster and 3 Special summoned monsters?" I think I know what's going to happen next..." said Jack.

Pythor got back up and looked back. "I'm really surprised you have time to fit this all in..." he commented as Azika readied her attack.

Akiza raised her arms and chanted "Chilling flames engulf the world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Black Rose Dragon!"

Her ace monster appeared in a flurry of petals and thorns.

"Yeah! Now that's more like it!" cheered Crow.

"No really...I'm surprised you've got time to play your little 'games' with more PRESSING matters!" Afoot said Pythor as he weakly got up from the last attack.

"Akiza! He's weak! Now it's the time to attack!" called out Yusei.

"Right! Now, I flip over one of my Set cards! Thorn of Malice! And I equip it to Black Rose Dragon, which makes it stronger and your pain! Black Rose Dragon! Attack him with Rose Gale!"

Black Rose Dragon unleashed a tornado of black wind and rose petals at the snake.

In a blink Pythor was there and then gone, the petals striking against the nearby wall. He then came up behind Azika and choked her with his free hand. "As we speak, my kin travels this horrid world in search of the five tombs, once there we shall unleash OUR ARMIES!"

"Akiza!" yelled Yusei.

"That rotten, dirty, no good-snake! Is there really nothing we can do to stop him?!" shouted Crow.

"What army are you talking about?!" yelled Jack.

"The five...well now 4...armies of the Serpentine, sealed in four locations around this planet by Caesar!" Growled Pythor. "My generals are en-route to free them now...so times a ticking!" He said as he let her go and began to cackle as he began to fade away.

"Get back here, coward!" snapped Yusei, but it was too late. He went up to Akiza to check on her.

"I'm so sorry. I failed to stop him..."cried Akiza.

How are we supposed to defeat him, much less 4?" asked Jack.

It was clear they needed help.


	2. Chapter 2

After Pythor slithered out of Yusei's house, the Enforcers stared at the walls in silent defeat. They felt helpless as none of them could do anything against him. After a few minutes of cursing to themselves, Yusei spoke up first.

"I wonder if we should contact Leo and Luna?" he asked.

"Are you sure they can handle them?" asked Kalin.

"I'm positive. They were former Signers of the Crimson Dragon, after all."

This debate did have them confused. Jack scowled at Yusei's response and glared at him.

"Kalin and Akiza are psychics, yet they still couldn't lay a finger on that snake. How are the rest of us supposed to fight them?" asked Jack.

"Good question," sighed Yusei.

All of them got a notification on their phones then from the news. 'Teen Titans take down another alien force'. They were shocked at what they saw, as none of them have ever heard of the Teen Titans before. Yusei opened up the voice chat on his laptop and contacted Leo and Luna. When the group told the twins what happened and showed them the broadcast, they were just as confused.

Luna: "The 4 Armies of the Serpentine?"

Leo: "Who's that? I don't think I like the sound of that..."

Crow explained what they had saw once more to both Luna and Leo. "Yeah…to summarize what happened, we got our butts kicked."

"What?! You guys were attacked by one of them?!" cried Leo.

Azika confirmed this and even showed the various claw marks Pythor had left. She then explained more of what he had said.

The twins were horrified when they saw her bruises.

"4 Armies of the Serpentine, sealed in four locations around this planet by Caesar?" repeated Luna.

"And one of them is named Pythor?" asked Leo.

It was then a wind picked up in the air as a a darkness filled the air. It was then that two others appeared. Both female. One wore a purple hood that concealed her face and outfit, while the other has what looked like a sphinx like look. "All right..." began Raven. "Which of you idiots opened the tomb?"

The Enforcers cringed when they saw Raven and weren't sure what to say.

"Well, Yusei was the first one who saw that stupid snake who led us to the tomb in the first place!" snapped Crow.

Yusei closed his eyes. "I didn't know he was there when we were playing."

Ravens eye twitched a bit, clearly in a bad mood. "Didn't anyone tell you not to mess with things you don't understand!"

Ahsoka put her arm on Raven. "Sorry about Rae, one minute she was fine and smashing droids, then she got pissy and teleported us here...I'm Ahsoka by the way."

The Enforcers all shrugged and agreed to introduce each other.

"Yusei Fudo, Satellite's Shooting Star."

"The Master of Faster, Jack Atlas!"

"Crow 'The Bullet' Hogan!"

"The Black Rose, Akiza Izinski."

"The Avenger from the Void, Kalin Kessler."

"Well we're..." began Ahsoka, only to be cut off by Raven.

"You know who we are...tell me everything" commanded Raven.

The Enforcers proceeded to tell them about the snake and how it made them follow it to the tomb. And how they were ambushed by Pythor.

"So...you really did it, you've unleashed the Serpentine" said Raven.

"Serpentine?" asked Tano. "You mean the crappy bed time story you told me a few months ago?"

"Yes and no," admitted Raven, who made her book mineralized before her. "The Serpentine were prominent in the times of the Romans, but were ousted when they tried to WIPE man away"

"Oh, come on, how were we know a stupid snake would lead us to place with man-eating monsters?! We thought it was a wild snake that snuck into our house!" ranted Jack.

Raven raised a brow and scowled under her hood and looked to the others aside from the Enforcers. "Have you ever met a snake that guides you around?"

"Uh, no," admitted Crow. "But it seemed really persistent."

"Well maybe..." Raven started. However, before she could speak, Ahsoka's mouth covered her hand.

"Listen, you guys messed up, it's somewhat fine but also dire, did the scary snake give you any indication on where he was going?" asked Ahsoka.

"Pythor said something about the 4 Armies of the Serpentine around the world by Caesar," said Yusei.

"Yes the story..." said Raven as she pondered a bit. She seemed to know a lot on the subject.

"So, do you know about this army?" asked Kalin

"Yes...very little...but yes I have studied them." She produced a few pages from her book and showed them off. "The four armies are made up of the four tribes: Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Constructai, and Venomari" all expect Pythors tribe was shown.

"Do you which countries the armies are in? Pythor also mentioned that we don't have much time, but he didn't specify how much."

"I...I may be able to..." said Raven. "I will need to focus..." she ushered them out of the room. Even Ahsoka.

Tano looked to them. Again she was much friendlier. "Again, sorry for Rae, she gets a bit tetchy...so what do you guys exactly do here?"

"No, it's fine," said Yusei.

"We are like adopted brothers, so we always hang out with each other," said Crow.

"Nice, as you can tell" she said motioning to her Lakkus instead of hair. "I'm not from around here"

"Where do you come from then?" asked Yusei.

"A place you probably wouldn't have her heard of...let's just say I'm somewhat affiliated with all the droids popping up all over the place." Indeed they had heard on the news of various alien invaders. She began to sense them. "You call yourselves the Enforcers, why?"

"What do the droids want with you anyway?" asked Jack.

"And as for our team name, we call ourselves that because we made it our sworn duty to protect the weak and helpless," said Kalin.

"Well it's a long story...and that is very honorable of you" said Tano. She seemed down to earth and very friendly.

"Thank you..." Kalin's expression turned solemn. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her that he once tore his own team apart and went crazy.

Ahsoka sensed something and was about to ask when Raven slammed the door open. "Okay Sok-Sok...I found them."

"You did?" asked Yusei.

"Do we have to fly anywhere?" asked Crow.

"Yes...and some of us might have to" she said. "Do you have a map?"

Kalin took out a world map. "Yes, right here."

"Right...so I heavily recommend we divide and conquer...four teams for each tomb."  
She said as she made four points appear on the map.

One in Eastern Romania, one in Italy, one in Russia and one in Tunisia.

Kalin: "I will go to the one in Russia with Jack."

Raven looks to the others. "Azika, you and I take the one in South Romania with your husband."

Ahsoka then spoke up. "Since Skyguy hates sand like I do, I'll go to Italy with whoever."

Akiza nods. "Alright."

"I'm ready as always," said Yusei.

"Well let's get this over with," said a miserable Raven.

Yusei, Raven and Akiza teleport using Ravens magic and are in a Southern Romanian village that seems abandoned. "Great...not this place again." mutters Raven.

"Wow, that was quick," stated Akiza.

"Raven, you've been here before?" asked Yusei. The place kind of reminded him of Satellite when he was a teen.

"Yes...and I don't want to be here more than we have to." She said as she led them. The place was abandoned, a few old vehicles now rusting. That's when she came across it. "The keep..." she said. Before them and in the center of the village was a large keep, a few tattered swastika banners hanging near its gate.

Yusei and Akiza winced when they saw the scenery, especially the banners.

"I recognize those symbols..." muttered Yusei.

"Yeah...Nazis" said Raven as she now levitated a bit off the ground. She led them over to the bridge where a few more Third Reich banners were, as well as a few abandoned military vehicles, old weapons...and worst of all: skeletons.

Both Yusei and Akiza got the shivers when they saw the skeletons.

"I really don't like this place," sighed Akiza.

"We have no choice, though," stated Yusei. One of the members of the Serpentine could be anywhere."

"Correction they are...and you're lucky you didn't know the Keeps former guest," said Raven in her monotone voice.

"The Keeps' former guest?" asked Yusei.

"A very old, creepy and evil Demon...almost as bad as my father" she pondered. The more they went the more ancient it got. Eventually they were in a point of the keep that Raven didn't even recognize. "No one's been here for thousands of years," she said.

"If that's the case, I wonder why they chose now to rise up again. Unless, they're like the Lord of the Netherworld and the Dark Signers," Yusei said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think you get it...the Serpentine think that Earth belongs to them and them alone. They were sealed away for a reason," she said as she used her magic to light up some torches.

"What do they want with the Earth anyway? And who sealed them?" asked Akiza.

"How they got here...one can only speculate, but they were here since the dawn of man. For years they fought one another...but eventually came together to fight a greater threat...mankind, specifically Caesar and the Romans," explained Raven.

"I've read about Caesar and the Roman Empire...how powerful and large the empire was," said Yusei.

"Indeed, and I guess you can imagine Caesar didn't like to share territory..."

"Did Ceasar defeat the Serpentines?" asked Akiza.

"Indeed, how else do you think they were imprisoned?" asked Raven.

"I hope Kalin doesn't take this personally. This madness is giving me Dark Signer vibes for some reason," said Yusei.

"Dark Signer?" Asked Raven, raising a brow.

"They were an evil cult resurrected by the King of the Netherworld. And Kalin was one of them."

"I see...strange, never heard of them," admitted the half-demon.

"They used the powers of the Earthbound Immortals from Nazca to try to take over the world. Kalin became one because he thought I abandoned him when he was arrested," muttered Yusei.

"I see..." she looks around and sees something. "The stories will have to wait...we found the first tomb."

Akiza takes a deep breath. "I have to fight like my life depends on it! I have to fight harder!"

They entered a chamber and saw that a large door had been opened. They then heard some more mechanics and saw Fangtom working on unlocking the tomb of the Fangpyre.

"Looks like Pythor was right. They are getting ready for their invasion," said Yusei.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Akiza.

"We rock and roll...stop him opening that tomb!" Said Raven.

Fangtom released another lock and looked back to see them. "Well what do have heresssss?" He hissed.

"We came here to stop you!" yelled Yusei as he and Akiza activated their duel disks.

Akiza activated her rose-red psychic aura and put her hands over Yusei's deck.

"Asss I sssee...and you brought a new friend to die assss well." He hissed as Raven readied her magic. The Fanpyre showed his fangs as he stuck his staff into the wall...making the door begin to open!

"We won't let you win!" yelled Yusei. "I summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Anchor!" A small, humanoid-robot appeared in the middle of the tomb.

Fangtom chuckled. "And what issss your toy going to do to me?"

"You'll see! When I control a 'Junk' monster, I can special summon Junk Servant! Next, I tune my monsters together to Synchro Summon "Junk Berserker!"

A large, bulky red and black machine warrior appeared in a flash of green light.

Fangtom didn't pay attention as he tried to bite at them. "Don't let him bite you!" yelled Raven as both of Fangtoms heads now struck at her.

The sorceress jumped back...but hit a wall. The Red Serpentine now held her and was prepared to bite.

"Junk Berserker! Attack the snake with Gatling Fist!" yelled Yusei.

Fangtom sank a set of his teeth right into Ravens neck, just as the Junk Berserker hit him away. "Nyah!" said the half demoness feeling her neck...her veins starting to turn a shade green.

"Darn it! The attack is too late!" cried Akiza. She fumbled for a healing card.

She then felt a gust of cold air as the tomb had now opened. Fangtom laughed as Raven strained from his venom. "Ssssoon ssshe will be a Ssserpentine!" He mocked.

"Leave her alone! You're my opponent!" yelled Yusei.

He snarled and laughed as the ground now turned red, and other Fangpyre troops began to emerge from the tomb.

"Not more of them!" gritted Yusei.

"I summon Queen, Angel of Roses!" yelled Akiza. A beautiful woman dressed in a outfit that looked like rose petals appeared.

The Fangpyre foot soldiers stopped and viewed this with much confusion. "Attack you foolsss!" Commanded Fangtom as he held his staff high now.

Yusei: "It's time to rev it up! I summon the Tuner monster, Unknown Synchron! Now I tune it to my Junk Beserker!"

He chanted: "A single hope coalesces into a single star! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

His ace monster appeared in a flash of cosmic energy.

The Fangpyre first squad flew back, meanwhile another squad came out.

"Just how many of them are there?" asked Akiza.

"A ssssssquad...an army..." said Raven sounding a bit more like a snake.

"Oh, no...I think I know what the snake did to Raven..." muttered Akiza.

"What is it?" asked Yusei.

"The poison also acts as a brainwashing agent. She's becoming one of them!"

Her eyes flickered between their normal purple and a new greenish eyes. Fangtom smirked. "And which of you is nexssst?" He mocked as Raven was on her knees.

"Damn it! We can't let our guard down for one second! I set 3 cards face down!" said Yusei.

"And I summon "Blue Rose Dragon" and also set three cards!" yelled Akiza.

The Snake Scouts beheld these new creatures with much confusion.

"Next, I summon the tuner, 'Twilight Rose Knight! Now, I Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon!" called Akiza.

The Fangpyre foot soldiers covered their eyes as they hissed from the brightness produced from the twos card based attacks.

"I activate my spell, Fighting Spirit! Stardust Dragon grows stronger the more enemies are on the field!" said Yusei.

"And I equip Black Rose Dragon with Thorns of Malice!" said Akiza.

The Snakes then pointed their weapons and charged at the dragons!

"Go! Cosmic Flare!"

"Black Rose Gale!"

The two dragons combined their attacks.

Fangtom was laughing, but then stop as he saw the oncoming attack. His eyes became four white anime orbs and a large sweat icon went down his head as the attack hit.

They did indeed see the various Serpentine lying about, and Fangtom on the ground. They approached and were about to feel his heart beat, when he shot back up and tried to bite Yusei.

"Watch out Yusei!" cried Akiza. Black Rose Dragon grabbed Yusei with its tail.

Fangtom then flew into the wall and let out a groan as he felt one of his fangs chip. "GRRRR...run all you want children...ssss...but your friend belongssss to ME!"

They saw Raven still fighting it, her skin turning a sicker shade of green.

"Raven doesn't look too good," said Akiza.

"But how can we save her?" asked Yusei.

She then began to murmur something as Fangtom slithered up. "Yessss...ssspeak my minion!"

"A-a-a-AZARETH MENTRION ZINTHOS!" She managed to teleport herself and the others back to the Enforcers HQ. Fangtom cursed himself at first, but then smirked knowing Raven would soon be under his thrall.

"Why did you teleport us, Raven?! We had him!" yelled Yusei.

"Hisss...back up wasss en route." She did a horrified gaze at her tongue, which was now a snake one. She took down her hood and saw she was looking scalier as well.

"No! She's fully under the Serpentine Army's control! We have to free her!" cried Akiza.

"How? We don't know enough about them or what exactly he did to Raven!" shouted Yusei.

Raven's head gem glowed a bit as she made a book appear them. "Ussse thissss...get Ahsssoka..." she said as her eyes now turned full reptilian and she hissed at them.

Yusei grabbed the book and ran as fast as he could to Ahsoka. Meanwhile, Akiza did her best to hold Raven off with her powers.

To his horror, a small note was left on the table reading. 'Gone to Italy...call only for an emergency.'

Snake-Raven hissed as she struck at Akiza with her now clawed hands.

"Darn it! She left!" cursed Yusei as he dialed his cell phone.

"Snap out of it, Raven!" yelled Akiza. "I activate the trap "Wall of Thorns!" A giant wall of thorns appeared around Raven.

She hissed a lot now as she erratically used her magic to begin to SHATTER the wall.

"Asohka! Can you hear me? This is Yusei Fudo! I went to South Romania with Akiza and Raven. While we fought one of the Serpentine, Raven was bit by him and brainwashed! How do we cure her?!"

There was no response...

A/N: The Serpentine are terrifying aren't they? The suspense just keeps building up!


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in Italy, Ahsoka led Crow to the now OPENED tomb of the Hypnobrai. "Uhhh, do you think it's supposed to be this way?" she asked, seeing the shattered door.

"Uh, no. Normally nobody would just leave a tomb open like this. Especially if it's that of a king," said Crow.

Ahsoka was about to say something when they heard Skales approaching. "Very obssservant my young human friend."

Ahsoka activates her blades as Crow readies his cards. Skales is by himself and just looking at them.

"So, you must be of the Serpentine," stated Crow. "Ya know, I really wanted to chill out and play video games. Until we got into your mess."

Skales eye twitched. "Indeed young human...and I don't care what you want...you know what I want?" asked the snake as the two didn't listen. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he hissed "I want to ssssubmit your free will." The two felt themselves grabbed from behind by two Hypnobrai foot soldiers.

"What the hell?! Let us go, Snake-Man! It's your fault we were dragged into this, Asohka!" yelled Crow.

"My fault!" shouted back Ahsoka as Skales now examined her.

"Yessss...very fine sservantsss" pondered the Snake General.

"Do ya have a plan to bust outta here?" Crow asked as he fiddled with the pouch attached to the back of his belt.

"Well, I mean yes..but it all..." she was cut off by the Hypnobrai forcing both their eyes open.

Skales eyes began to swirl as they became hypnotic patterns beaming into their eyes. "Look into my eyesss..." he commanded.

Crow pretended to fall for it as he opened a pocket knife behind his back. Ahsoka's eyes became spirals as she tried to use her Jedi mind tricks to fight it. Suddenly, Crow stabbed one of the snake guards holding him with his knife. Skales lost his concentration and shook his head as he relaized what was going on.

"KILL HIM!"

Ahsoka blinked a bit and was returned to normal and kicked her captor in the knackers, and threw him off her as she activated her lightsabers.

"EEEE!" Said Skales as he began to retreat a bit.

"Ha ha! We fooled ya!" laughed Crow. He then activated his duel disk and yelled "Activate the spell card 'Black Whirlwind'! Next, I summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind!"

Ahsoka slashed down two more guards as Skales saw the Black Whirlwind approach and suck a few scouts and himself in. "Wait no...pleassse...AHHHH!" He was thrashed around a bit, before landing head first in front of Crow and Ahsoka.

"There's more headed for ya! Now I summon Blackwing-Harmatten the Dust! Its effect activates and its level increases by the level of another Blackwing on my field!" yelled Crow.

Skales was sucked back in, thrashed around some more...and then SLAMMED against the mountain wall! Stars comically circled over his head as he fell to the floor.

"I tune my two monsters and Synchro Summon! Soar to power! Black-Winged Dragon!" Crow's ace monster appeared and gave an ear-piercing shriek.

"General Sssskalesss..." asked Lt. Slitharra as he covered his ears, "what ssshall we do?"

Skales screamed his answer. "Get the archersss up here NOW!"

"Huh? Archers? Ahsoka! Do ya have a backup plan?!" yelled Crow.

She nodded as she used the force to hold the arrows in place and fling them back! "Yeah...RUN!"

Crow jumped on Black-Winged Dragon's back. "Right!"

Ahsoka had the 'Scooby Doo running start' as she followed behind. Skales laughing as they fled.

"So, any new plans?" asked Crow as he held onto his monster's neck.

"Well..." an arrow flung by their heads. "Let me on there and let's get some cover!"

"Sure thing! And I'll attack from the skies!" smirked Crow.

She hopped on and they began to strafe the Hypnobrai. Ahsoka then hanged down and was held by the dragon's feet, she used her lightsabers to strike down a few scouts.

"Black-Winged Dragon! Shadow Squall Blast!" At his call, the bird-like dragon blasted the snakes with dark matter.

Some fell back as others were KO'd. Skales hissed as he pointed his staff and a volley of arrows flew at them in the air.

"Incoming!" yelled Crow.

Ahsoka saw and used the force to fling the arrows back at the snakes, who now ran for cover. "Let's stafe 'em again!"

"Do ya think we got this fight in the bag?" he asked as Black-Winged Dragon continued to attack.

Ahsoka dropped to the ground and force pushed two away. "Definitely...can you contact the others and see how their doing?"

Crow texted a group message on his cell phone. "Now we just have to pray they reply back."

"I mean, it depends If they've got signal or not...or the nice view." kidded Ahsoka a bit.

"Yeah, it would be nice, if we weren't being hunted by a bunch of talking, man-eating snakes!" Crow shook his head in annoyance.

"Well...do what I do!" She said putting her hand to his shoulder. "Try to look on the bright side of things."

"I always try my best!" Crow grinned as he gave her a thumbs up.

Meanwhile in Russia...Kalin and Jack came across the now opened tomb of the Constractai.

"So this must be one of the snake-men's tombs," said Jack. "And from the looks of it, we weren't fast enough."

Kalin gritted his teeth in frustration.

"No. we're too late…"


	4. Chapter 4

Kalin and Jack were examining the open tomb when suddenly, one of the Serpentine generals appeared before them. "Indeed...CHILD!" said Skalidor as he slithered out of the tomb, he seemed to be on his own.

Jack growled to himself when he was called a child. Kalin, on the other hand, glared at Skalidor, but said nothing

"Who are you calling a child, snake?!" he yelled.

Skalidor looked around to see if anyone was there. "Uhh...you of course!"

"Heh, you sound off today," smirked Jack as he and Kalin activated their duel disks.

Skalidor scratched his 'chin' as he processed what they said. "No! Your the oness who are off today!" He said using the lamest comeback ever.

"You sound like a fool," said Kalin. "I don't think I need to waste my powers on you. So I shall just fight you like a normal duelist. Come, Infernity Beast!"

Skalidor smirked. "You underesstimate me!" Bragged the snake.

"Oh yeah? Just try to attack us! I summon Mad Archfiend!" yelled Jack.

Skalidor simply stood still, a bit confused at what Jack meant...until the creature appeared.

"You look confused, snake," said Kalin.

"Go on, attack us!" taunted Jack.

Skalidor smirked. "I'm not the one you ssshould be worried about..."

It's then the two heard digging under them and saw the ground was shaking.

"What the heck?!" yelled Jack.

"Watch out!" yelled Kalin.

Many Constractai troops shot out of the ground and encircled them with their weapons.

"Shoot! And I thought we had it easy!" ranted Jack.

"I suppose he did make it seem too easy. Reminds me of those days back in Satellite," Kalin smirked as he activated his psychic aura.

Skalidor glared. "ATTACK!" He shouted as the troops charged.

"My soul burns! I summon Vice Dragon!" yelled Jack.

"And Infernity Necromancer is here to back you up!" called Kalin.

A large muscular dragon and what appeared to be the grim reaper appeared. The Constractai held their ground as volleys shot at them. Vice Dragon and Infernity Necromancer jumped into the middle of the battlefield and did their best to shield their masters from the attacks. The Serpentines primitive weapsons crumbled against the two creatures shields, much to the shock of the snakes.

"We've got them shaking!" exclaimed Jack. "Now let's show them more power! I summon the tuner monster Flare Resonator and tune them together!"

"I synchro summon my very soul! Red Dragon Archfiend!" A demonic, red and black dragon covered in flames roared.

The Constracstai lead scout has an comedic 'Anime shocked' face, his eyes white orbs and a sweat going down his head as he begins to retreat. Skalidor growls and burrows under them, he uses his tail to restrain Kalin and begins to try to strangle him.

"You bastard! Leave him alone! Your target is me!" yelled Jack.

"Your petsss at usssless boy..." mocked Skalidor as he tightened his grip.

Kalin struggled to free himself and his eyes glowed gold.

Skalidor failed to notice the new eye colors as he laughed and mocked at Jack. "Don't be ssssad...your nexsst!"

A nasty smirk formed on Kalin's lips as his psychic aura grew larger and darker. "Perhaps you should look in front of you!"

Skalidor looked nervously over and felt the pressure build up on his tail when he saw Kalin. He simply 'gulped'

"Scared? You should be. For I am known as the Death God. And I shall escort you to hell. Now, I summon the Tuner monster, Infernity Beetle!" What appears to be a black stag beetle appeared.

"The sinister spirits that inhabit these creatures combine! I Synchro Summon and call forth Infernity Doom Dragon!"

Skalidor tried to make a break for it now, but was caught up in the grasp of the Doom Dragon.

"Yeah! It's working!" laughed Jack.

"Any last words before your demise?" Kalin glared at Skalidor.

"Well...yessss." Said the snake as it was dropped before Kalin.

Red Dragon Archfiend and Infernity Doom Dragon had him surrounded, ready to fry him in case he tried to do anything funny.

"Now tell us, what do you and your army plan on gaining from conquering Earth?"

"SSSimple...RETAKING OUR HOME!" Skalidor hissed.

"Retaking your home from who?" asked Jack.

"FROM YOU AND THE LANDWELLERSSS..." cried the general, showing emotion. "Thisss wasss our world and your people took it from ussss!"

"Humans and creatures can co-exist if we understand each other...well, that's what Yusei would say," said Kalin.

"We tried to...but your kind attacked firssst!" exclaimed Skalidor. "Pythor United ussss..."

"Pythor...the one who attacked us earlier. Where is he now?"

"Why ssshould I tell a land-dweller like you?" asked Skalidor.

"Because if you don't, you will meet your maker," said Kalin, his eyes glowing menacingly.

"You're too over confident kid..." said Skalidor as he tapped his staff to the ground. They heard the digging sound once more under them.

"Geez, not that digging movement again!" yelled Jack as he jumped on Red Dragon Archfiend.

A few Constractai scouts came out from the ground as Skalidor retreated back into the ground.

"Get back here,coward!" yelled Jack. "Red Dragon Archfiend! Absolute Powerforce!" At his command, his dragon shot flames into the ground.

In a very comic fashion, Skalidor popped back up rapidly, his tail on fire. "YOW! PUT IT OUT!"

"With pleasure," mocked Kalin. "Infernity Doom Dragon! Infernal Flame Blast!" Ghostly flames from the Other Side bursted out.

Skalidor blew back and hit a mountainside stone wall. His scouts also fell next to him.

"Yeah! It's working! Now let's finish him off, Kalin!" exclaimed Jack.

Skalidor recomposed himself as he twirled his staff and pointed at them. "You are cowardsss and hide behind these creaturessss."

"Because I am the King! The Crimson King!" yelled Jack. He held a trap card.

"But you don't face me like a man..." stated Skalidor.

"I activate the trap 'Assault Mode Activate! With this my Red Dragon Archfiend evolves and his soul burns hotter! Rise, Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode!"

His dragon became shrouded in red-hot flames as it grew bigger. Skalidor's tough scales however, saved him from death...but he would still feel the pain.

"My soul burns! Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode! Attack with Meteor Storm!"

"Oh sssshi-" the explosion hit as Skalidor and his guards were out cold.

Kalin stood above him, his aura still glowing. "Ready to meet your maker now?"

"Kill me now...prove yourssself...you and I will be jusssst the ssssame then." Those words ringed to him.

"Very well. The Death God grants your wish. Infernity Doom Dragon, finish him!"

His demonic dragon got ready to tear Skalidor to pieces. However, Skalidor had a contingency as several more of the scouts dug out of the mountain, which began to make boulders fall to the ground below, hitting the Doom Dragon.

"What?!" cried Kalin.

"Are you serious!? What does it take to take one of you snakes down?! yelled Jack.

"Infernity Doom Dragon! Hang in there a while longer! Jack! We can still do this!" shouted Kalin.

"Right!" nodded Jack. Red Dragon Archfiend! Grab that that snake by his tail!" At his command, Red Dragon Archfiend and Infernity Doom Dragon grabbed Skalidor as he was about to retreat. The Constracstai general's eyes widened in horror as he was captured by two mere humans and their monsters.

"One last word before you die, what's the source of your power? And how do we stop it?" asked Jack.

Kalin activated an equip spell and conjured up a scythe. He pointed it at Skalidor. "You better answer to Jack."

Skalidor hesitated but answered..."the Great Devourer...that is King Pythorsss goal...to releassse it." He said.

"The Great Devourer? You mean the one who's going to kill all the humans?" asked Jack.

"Correct...once it issss unleashed...we will finally be able to take back the world that belongssss to ussss!"

"We'll never let your King kill mankind. Yes, we all make mistakes. But the younger generation always learns what the older ones did, so they would not make the same mistakes," said Kalin.

Skalidor squinted. "You are already running out of time child...Pythor issss already assembling our forcesss, soon he will unearth the Lost City of Ooraboras!"

"Shoot! We have to hurry, Kalin!" said Jack as he jumped on his dragon.

"Thank you for your cooperation, snake. Now, you have my permission to die", Kalin muttered emotionlessly as he raised his scythe.

Skalidor glared. "Good...you may not fear me boy...but your friendssss certainly will fear you!" He could see that Jack was no doubt very unhinged.

"Kalin, just shut the snake up!" snapped Jack.

"Alright Jack," said Kalin. He then smiled devilishly as he raised his scythe further. "Thank you for your help, Skalidor. Now, you have my permission to die. So long."

Skalidor embraced death as he felt the cold metal of the scythe cut into him.

Jack's eyes widened as his friend killed the snake. "Geez Laweez, Kalin!"

Kalin put away his scythe and hopped onboard Doom Dragon. "Let's go find the others, Jack."

Skalidor was out for the count. Other Constractai watched in horror as this happened. As they flew off, the Constractai began to take the corpse away to be properly buried, and find a new representative. Before Jack and Kalin left the cave, Kalin notices a blank, white card. He picked it up and was shocked, as it felt cold to the touch.

"A blank card? What good will that do?" asked Jack.

"I'm not sure. But perhaps this would help us defeat the remaining member of the Serpentine," said Kalin.

Jack nodded and spotted something else-Skalidor's staff.

"It seems the snake dropped his staff when you slayed him. Let's take this back too," smirked Jack.

Kalin nodded and the two departed the tomb.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Yusei's house, Yusei and Akiza had managed to saddle and secure Raven, tying her to a chair. Raven had a cloth in her mouth as she still hissed at Yusei and Azika. Her new found fangs stuck out from the cloth as she struggled and hissed like an animal to them.

"Akiza, do you know how to cure Raven?" asked Yusei.

"I'm not sure. No doctor I've talked to has ever heard of the Serpentine before, They don't know what this condition is or the antidote," replied Akiza.

Raven thrashed and hissed. Fortunately for them, Ahsoka and Crow had now returned to behold the sight. "Oh my...what the hell happened?" asked Tano.

"Ahsoka! Crow! You're both ok!" said Akiza.

"Raven, Akiza and I confronted the leader of the Serpentine, Fangtom. As we fought him, he bit Raven and somehow, his venom turned her into a snake drone," explained Yusei.

"Some kind of chemical..." said Ahsoka as she stroked her chin. Ravens eyes were even reptilian now as they stares at the group.

"Do you know about this chemical, Ahsoka?" asked Yusei.

"No...but I might know something that is similar" she said. "Do you guys have a first aid kit? And do your creatures heal at all?"

"Here you go," said Yusei as he gave her a first aid kit.

"I have this card, 'Rain of Mercy', said Akiza.

"What does it do? We don't want to further the venom and lose her completely so nothing too harsh," she cautioned them.

"It heals everyone," stated Akiza. "We're all worse for wear from the last battle.

Ahsoka nodded. "Explain more..." she said as she readied a syringe.

"It may look like a card. But I can use my psychic abilities to make its effects real," said Akiza.

"Do you think...you could possibly find me a sample of the venom mixed with her blood?"

"Of course." Akiza put on gloves and inserted and inserted tranquilizers into Raven. "I'm sorry Raven, but I'll have to temporary put you under."

She muttered and hissed as she was now out cold. Ahsoka winced seeing her friend in this position.

"I think it worked. Now, we need to take a sample of her blood," said Akiza.

Ahsoka watched the process, and was interested by how professionally Azika handled it. "So I'm talking your in the medical field then?"

"Yes, I am. Yusei was the one who inspired me."

"Good that's relieving to know it's not an ameteur operating on Rae." Said Ahsoka very stressed.

Akiza wasn't sure what to say as she finished extracting Raven's blood. Ahsoka snatched the sample and began to compare it to other blood samples she had available. She sighed as she looked back to Azika. "Come here..." on observing the sample, she would find small green particles floating about: the venom.

Akiza was shocked when she saw the venom. "It's just as I feared. Do you know how to make the anti-venom for it?"

"No...but I know how we might be able to disinfect her...have you anything cold?"

"Cold? Let me get some ice packs from the freezer."

"Go...and make it quick...the more time we waste the more we lose her to the venom."

Akiza rushed to the freezer and grabs some ice packs. She then hurried back to Ahsoka and handed one to her.

Ahsoka placed one on 'Snaven's' forehead. She hissed angrily as she tried to resist. Akiza restrained the titan with vines. Raven is now held in place as more ice packs are applied. "Can any of your creatures make it cooler in here?" asked Tano.

"I'm not sure if any of my monsters can help, as my deck is Plant-based," sighed Akiza. She looked to the others and gave a desperate face.

Just then, Kalin and Jack knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Shouted Ahsoka. She grabbed both of them before they could speak and faced them with the bound Titan.

"Oi! What's the hurry?!" exclaimed Jack.

But before he could continue his rant, he and Kalin noticed 'Snave' tied to the chair and were horrified.

"What happened to Raven?" asked Kalin.

"One of the snakes bit her from what I heard...the creepy one with the two heads." added Ahsoka as she applied more ice packs to Snaven

"She was the one that warned us about the snakes!" said Jack. Do you know how to cure her?"

Suddenly, before anyone could say anything else about Raven's dilemma, the blank card Kalin found in Skalidor's tomb started to glow and a cold wind blew out of it.

"What is this chill?!" he exclaimed.

The cool breeze hot Snaven and she began to wince a bit...her skin returning to normal where the breeze hit hardest.

Everybody's eyes widened at amazement at what the card did.

"Where did you that card, Kalin?" asked Akiza.

"It worked!" smiled Yusei.

Ravens was no longer snake. She slumped against the crude bonds that kept her in the chair. She was out cold and normal once more.

Ahsoka smirked. "Where did you get those cards?"

"I found it after Jack and I defeated Skalidor," replied Kalin.

The card started talking: "The one who calls himself the God of Death..."

"Huh!" said Ahsoka as the others gasped too.

"Did the card just talk to us?!" exclaimed Crow.

"How do you know about me?" asked Kalin.

"We duel spirits can sense any sign of trouble whenever duelists engage in battle. It appears you have trouble with the Serpentine. And thus, I have been summoned to aid you."

It was hours before Raven began to awake, she was on the couch in their home. She groggily rubbed her head as she now began to get up. Akiza looked up from her paperwork and was delighted when she saw Raven waking up.

"Raven! How are you feeling?"

"Nhmmm tired...what happened?" She asked running her head.

"A bit cold, and tired...but I've felt worse, where the others?"

"They're...resting," sighed Akiza.

Yusei was studying the staff Jack found after Kalin defeated Skalidor. Jack was looking at his deck and planning how to use it against the other snakes. Crow was snoring away on the couch. And Kalin was practicing a new song on his harmonica. Ahsoka mediated with the force, levitating and dismantling nearby objects, to only repair them a few seconds later.

Yusei was amazed by the snake staff, as it was nothing like he ever saw before. It's golden design, it's brilliant pattern and texture, and even the orange crystal in the center were fascinating to look at. He thought about asking Ahsoka about it, but when he saw her meditate, he decided it was best to wait.

"I wonder why Jack gave this to me after he and Kalin defeated Skalidor? Surely it'll help them out more," thought Yusei.

Sometime later Ahsoka and Raven were making maps. "Three tombs opened, which means there's only one left."

Yusei went to see Kalin, who was outside playing his harmonica. When Yusei asked his friend if he was alright, Kalin replied yes in a rather monotone voice.

"I wonder what monster is hiding in this blank card? And what powers it has?"

The temptation of faith and curiosity hit as he looked over it once more. Ahsoka motioned them all in now.

"Where do we go next?" asked Crow.

"I was wondering if I should ask Leo and Luna for their help?" asked Akiza.

"It depends on where they live...as the last tomb: the Venomari. Is located in North Africa," said Raven.

"Africa, geez that's far away," muttered Crow.

"I was wondering if Luna can help us figure out what that blank card Kalin found is, since she has the power to see and talk to Card Spirits," stated Akiza.

Raven's eye twitched as she was about to say something. But was cut-off by them.

"You were poisoned by one of them. I advise you not to question one of my teammates," said Kalin coldly. He was still holding the blank card.

"Excuse me!" She said. "But who put you in charge?"

Ahsoka sensed something off of him. Anger, carnage, and ambition. She squinted a bit as she looked to him piecing everything together.

"I am the leader of the Enforcers. We all grew up together in the slums of Satellite. I may have messed up in the past that caused our team to split up, and turned me into a Dark Signer. But despite that, they never gave up on me and they even forgave me. So now, to make them proud, I will never run from my problems again. I am Kalin Kessler, the Avenger from the Void, the Death God!" announced Kalin boldly.

"And I'm Raven of Azarerth!" She said standing up. "Practitioner of magic, Teen Titan, and War Hero!" She glared him in the eye, the two personalities locked now. "I'm the best source in the Serpentine you've got...so whether I'm up to your standards or not, I'm the best you've got."

Kalin smirked slightly and stated his catch-phrase "As long as you can satisfy me."

His teammates cheered and laughed, while Akiza dialed Leo and Luna's number.

Ahsoka then finished her analysis. "You killed Skalidor..." that killed countless men centuries before," Jack had hoped it would stay under wraps, but knew it would eventually  
get out.

"What are you talking about? We had no choice but to kill him! If we didn't, he would have gotten away!" argued Jack.

Azika, Raven and the others were visibly shocked. Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Your talking to a soldier here, I've had to take life before...when necessary..." she said.

"You and Kalin actually killed Skalidor?!" exclaimed Akiza.

"Yeah, I summoned Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode. While Kalin became the Death God. And together, we sent him to Hell!" Jack stated proudly.

"You guys..." Raven rubbed her temples now. "You made Pythors job a whole lot easier..."

Ahsoka looked to the staff. There was maybe a silver lining.

"Do you know anything about this staff and how it works?" asked Yusei.

"No...but..." started Ahsoka.

"I can." Said Raven as she scowled at Jack and Kalin. She then used her magic to pull the small crystal out of the staff, revealing some harmless tribal venom.

"What's that stuff coming out of it?" asked Crow.

"It looks like some sort of venom," replied Akiza.

Ahsoka put her finger to it and tasted it.

The Enforcers all winced when she did that.

"She didn't just do what I think she did!" exclaimed Crow.

Ahsoka winced as well as the bitterness kicked in. "Gah! Definitely an acid." Said Tano as she spat it out.

Raven saw some of it dripping and wanted to further analyze it in case of it being a drug. She put a piece of paper under it, but to her shock, the dripping Acidic solution began to form some sort of image.

"Acid? Of what type?" asked Akiza.

Yusei turned back to look at the staff and was shocked when he saw the image form. "Look! Everyone, something is happening to it!"

Raven looked at it. What was it? A symbol? A manifesto? She then began to recognize familiar the shape of Europe. "It's a map!"

"What's going on?" asked Jack.

"What's it trying to show us?" questioned Kalin.

"A map..." said Raven. It was only 1/5th of the way through when it stopped drawing it out.

"A map of what?" asked Yusei.

"Something tells me its missing information," said Kalin.

"Of course, this is only one staff...so there must me more in the other four." Said Ahsoka.

"The Fangblades..." said Raven. "It's a map to the Fangblades."

"So, what you're saying is that in order for us to get the whole map, we have to gather the remaining four staffs," said Kalin.

"Just defeating one of those scaly generals was hard enough. How are we supposed to to defeat the others?" asked Jack.

"Yes...or we can go and fetch the Fangblade before they get this one." Said Raven.

"Alright. I hope I don't burst my brain from using so much psychic power," muttered Kalin. "If I die..." However, before he could finish, Yusei cut him off.

"Kalin! Don't say such things! Don't doubt yourself! I believe in you!"

"Yeah! I believe in you too!" shouted Crow.

"Same here," said Jack.

"Thanks, everyone," smiled Kalin.

Raven muttered something along the lines of 'drama-queen' as she began to chart out where in Europe the fangblade was. "But this does put us quite a few steps ahead of Pythor."

"It does? That's the best news we heard all day. Oh, and Luna said she was shocked to hear about the 'cold' card and is coming over here," said Akiza as she finished her phone call.

Ahsoka had now left to focus on something else. She exited the house and walked into the woods. Is was there she heard some hisses and heard the familiar sound of snake chatter. She turned to see Acidus behind her, who simply laughed. "Hello little girl!"

She went for her sabers, but was cut off by the snake spitting his venom into her eyes. It was then that Ahsoka began to hallucinate all around her. Stumbling left to right. Raven still remained silent as she looked the other team members. Suddenly, two green lightsabers began to cut through the home's wall. Ahsoka slashed her way in, her eyes glowing a lime green as she looked to the Enforcers in a battle stance.

"What the-" yelled Crow.

"Ahsoka! Not you too!" cried Yusei. "Akiza, do you have any more of the anti-venom?"

Just then, Leo and Luna arrived at the front door and rang the doorbell. Akiza ran to the door and greeted them. "Hey, Leo and Luna! Great timing! We need your help now!"


End file.
